Broken Doll
by Dr. Innocetchild
Summary: La vida y el destino es aquello que se ha forjado por aquello que hacemos y no hacemos. una obscura historia narrada por el mismo protagonista... solo esperemos que todo salga bien en esta noche


****

**_Broken Doll _**

by Dr. Innocentchild 

_you broked me, now see if you can put me back together _

_- como has estado muñeca? _

_- Que linda muñequita eres? _

_- alguna vez le han dicho que su hija parece una linda muñeca? _

_- muñeca _

_- no hagas eso niña, las muñecas también tienen sentimientos? _

_- Sentimientos? _

_- Abuelo, las muñecas tienen vida y sentimientos? _

_- mmmm, si, si los tienen. _

Es desde entonces que ya nunca he tenido el valor de deshacerme de ninguna de mis muñecas, mucho menos aquellas que se han roto; no importa cuanto mi madre me reprochara que tengo demasiadas de ellas acumuladas, yo jamás las tirare o regalare, porque tengo la certeza de ellas me odiarían si les hiciese eso, yo lo se ahora mas que nunca.... van a odiarme. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hoy no es una noche regular, me dirijo a casa de unos amigos, cualquiera diría que es muy normal el ir a visitar a un par de buenos amigos... 

- Dios, realmente me hizo sentir mejor esa ducha. 

Necesitaba relajarme, puesto que hoy solo uno de ellos esta en casa... no es bueno dejar que las oportunidades se te escapen. 

He recorrido una gran trayectoria pero por fin he llegado a mi destino, mas de una persona se ha quejado de que viven demasiado retirado de la ciudad, pero cuando llegan hasta aquí ven que vale la pena; una hermosa casa de estilo moderno, mucha vegetación alrededor, vista al océano, muy pocos y alejados vecinos, esta será la vez que disfrute mas de la tranquilidad del lugar. 

*Din Don* suena el timbre y no mucho después es abierta la puerta, no hay necesidad de preguntar quien es, el ya sabia que yo iba a llegar a esta hora... hacer esperar a las personas también puede perjudicarlo a uno. 

- Buenas noches - sonrió cortésmente como es mi costumbre 

- Llegas justo a la hora como siempre, pasa 

El no ha cambiado en mucho, sigue siendo el mismo chico alto, fuerte y atractivo que conocí años atrás, lo único que quizás si ha cambiado es su actitud hacia los demás, quizás si hubiese cambiado un par de años antes no hubiese causado tantos problemas entonces. 

- La cena ya esta lista, te gustaría que la sirviera de una vez o prefieres hacer otra cosa por mientras? 

- no, cenar me parece perfecto ahora. 

- bien, pero no me culpes después, sabes que me da mucho sueño después de comer cualquier cosa. 

- je je, tendrás que arriesgarte 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- cuando vuelve? 

- pasado mañana, creí que ya lo sabias 

- si, pero quería confirmar 

- por que? 

- tengo algo planeado para los 3 cuando vuelva. 

- que es? 

- una sorpresa 

- no puedo saber que es? 

- luego lo sabrás, pero eres parte de ella. 

- te quedaras a dormir? 

- ya es muy tarde para irme de vuelta a casa, si, supongo que si 

No seria la primera vez que me quedaba a dormir; la casa es grande y con un par de habitaciones mas de las que realmente utilizan, pero eso es lo mas cómodo hablando de las tantas veces que se han hecho fiestas en este lugar, después de que ellos 2 se mudaron para vivir pacíficamente juntos, el resto de nuestros amigos decidieron desde la primera visita que este lugar seria el 'sitio oficial de reunión' y en otras tantas ocasiones aquellos que viven fuera de la ciudad o del país vienen y toman el lugar como 'hotel', sin embargo el feliz dueto jamás se ha quejado, han sido muy felices desde los tiempos de nuestra preparatoria 

Nos encontrábamos observando viejas videocintas, muchas de ellas eran del tiempo en que nos encontrábamos en el equipo de basketball de la escuela, la idea principal de ellas era que los jugadores después observaran los juegos y los entrenamientos para darse cuenta de sus errores, pero al principio parecía que cometían aun mas errores al saber que estaban siendo filmados, muchos de ellos ocasionados por tropiezos entre ellos y las distintas miradas que cruzaban haciéndolos que se distrajeran. Por fin me decidí a acercármele mas apoyando mi cuerpo al suyo de manera de estar segura que no escaparía a mis intenciones. 

- ya estas cansada? 

- no 

El bosteza 

- pero por lo visto tu si 

- no es nada, todavía puedo estar despierto un rato mas, quieres tomas algo? 

- no gracias, así estoy bien. 

Aun así el se levanta por un momento para expulsar la cinta de la video y colocar otra, no me lo esperaba, el video del día de nuestra graduación de la preparatoria, después de ese día todos nos separamos y tomamos diferentes caminos, por un momento creí que jamás volvería a ver a aquellas personas, pero 'no es fácil deshacerse de los amigos' no es así?, busco mi bolso, quizás ya sea hora de adelantar las cosas, podría esperar hasta que se fuera a dormir, pero quiero verlo reaccionar. 

- Recuerdo bien esto, fue cuando mandaron a buscarnos a los 3, es increíble la cantidad de videocinta que se utilizo ese día, grabaron todo desde la llegada de cada uno... 

- hasta el momento en que nos encontraron en los vestidores del gimnasio. 

El voltea lentamente a verme, en su rostro puedo notar que su sentir esta entremezclado. Siempre me pregunte cuantas veces en la vida se habría preguntado como es que me afectaron los sucesos de ese día... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_Terminábamos la escuela preparatoria y un gran futuro nos aguardaba; el día era realmente hermoso e invitaba a realizar toda actividad al aire libre, los amigos lloraban y prometían mantenerse en contacto, los familiares se llenaban con orgullo; era perfecto, todo, todo era perfecto, jamás me había sentido tan capaz de lograr lo que fuera. _

_Corrí por todos lados buscándole, la excitación de verlo y por fin confesar mis sentimientos por el habían opacado mi nerviosismo y la idea de un rechazo; mis amigas me lo habían dicho, mis posibilidades ahora de ser rechazada por el eran casi nulas, y aun cuando se diera el caso tenia la opción de no volverlo a ver; no estaba por ninguna parte, revise cada salón y cada esquina, lo busque en la azotea, pregunte a cada persona que se encontraba a mi paso, nada, solo quedaba por revisar un lugar, posiblemente el mas obvio de todos... _

_Tampoco estaba en el gimnasio practicando, encontré un balón abandonado en la duela, así que mi idea no estaba tan errónea después de todo, el si estuvo ahí; de repente se escucho un golpe metálico , provenía de los vestidores; El estaba ahí, por fin lo encontré... pero toda aquella bella felicidad y esperanza fueron rotas en el momento en que lo hice, y yo con ellas. _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- Te encuentras bien? 

- No fue un gran día después de todo. 

- no entiendo... 

- si lo entiendes, lo has entendido desde hace mucho. 

- tu eres mi amiga. 

Me aferre a mi bolso como un niño lo hace con su muñeco de felpa, la expresión de hace un momento no se ha desvanecido de su rostro, no puedo saber que es lo que esta pensando, seguramente esta a punto de cometer un error como el de aquel entonces. 

- lo soy?, fui tu amiga en ese entonces?, solo recuerdo los entrenamientos y las platicas acerca de basketball y la escuela, no recuerdo ningún tema alejado a eso. 

- eres mi amiga. 

Ahora lo entiendo, esta nervioso, se ha sentado en el sofá cerca de mi, su mano en mi hombro, trata de convencerme de algo, a pesar de todo este tiempo conociéndolo jamás lo imagine ver así, me gusta, y me hace recordar cuanto me gustaba el antes, por que todo es tan diferente ahora?... ah, si¡, por eso. 

- yo era muy diferente en ese entonces, era un idiota... 

- ... 

- sabes que jamás nadie pensaría en hacerte daño... 

- ... 

- disculpa por haber sido un fastidio, nunca imagine que tuvieses esa clase de sentimientos por mi... 

- Hablas demasiado Kaede Rukawa, quien dijo que era a ti a quien buscaba? 

Metí mi mano en el bolso al momento que intente alejarme de el lo mas rápido posible, pero el estaba demasiado cerca mío y era demasiado rápido como para esquivarlo, había adivinado desde hace tiempo cuales eran mis intenciones y el contenido de mi bolso. 

Jamás en mi vida lo subestime, se perfectamente de lo que es capaz aun cuando los años lo han cambiado, desde el momento en que decidí venir supe que el no se daría por vencido sin antes dar pelea; /sabes que jamás nadie pensaría en hacerte daño.../, entonces que es lo que el esta haciendo ahora, me esta lastimando, el daño físico en realidad no me importa. 

En medio del ruido de los mubles cayendo y vidrios quebrándose puedo distinguir el sonido de un auto llegar, que hora es?, no esperaba que llegara tan rápido, Rukawa tan obsesionado con atraparme no lo ha notado, hace tiempo que mi bolso ya no esta en mi poder, necesito mi bolso rápido, antes de que sea tarde y todo se eche a perder, apenas puedo con Rukawa yo sola. 

Me escabullo y tomo mi bolso antes de que Rukawa lo haga, pero el se arroja a mi antes de que pueda hacer algo mas, nuestro forcejeo continua.... 

*BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM* 

Pasos que se apresuran, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose... 

- KAEDE¡¡¡ 

Su fuerte voz gritando su nombre con preocupación. El ya me vio, estoy cubierta con su sangre, cuando el proyectil toco su pecho estábamos demasiado cerca como para evitar mancharme; me retiro de la cercanía del cuerpo casi sin vida de Rukawa, y le doy paso a Sakuragui para que lo tome en sus brazos tal y como estoy segura desespera por hacer. 

- Hana-kun 

- Kaede, Kaede no hables, hay que llevarte a un hospital, trata de mantener tus energías.... 

Alguna vez los ame tanto, primero a Rukawa y luego a Sakuragui, pero los dos me desecharon, me hicieron a un lado sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos tal y como si se tratase de cualquier juguete. 

- Te amo. 

- Calla, yo también te amo pero calla.... Kae... Kae?, Kaede, DESPIERTA¡¡ 

Qué estúpido es todo esto, el mantendrá sus esperanzas de que Rukawa despierte?, Sakuragui siempre fue un chico de esperanzas, o por lo menos eso creo, mis amigas solían decirme lo mucho que yo le gustaba a Sakuragui, pero yo jamás me anime a decir nada, se supone que yo le gustaba, pero el no dijo nada tampoco, por lo tanto yo jamás mate sus esperanzas, por que no espero un poco mas, Sakuragui que no te das cuenta de que podríamos estar juntos?, eso suena mas estúpido aun. 

Al parecer a dejado de llorar y suplicar por que Rukawa despierte, voltea a su izquierda y encuentra la mancha de sangre que ha dejado mi mano al recargarme en la pared, tonto, por que esperas encontrarme ahí todavía?. 

*BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM* 

- Para que me buscabas tu Hanamichi?, querías decirme algo?, yo también quise decir algo, que querías decir tu Hanamichi?, decir que soy una desgraciada, una perra.... que me odias, o querías decir que todo estaría bien desde ahora; supongo que eso ya no importa verdad, todo acabo. 

Soy una muñeca, aunque no lo creas tengo pensamientos propios, si me rompes lo siento, y si me arrojas a la basura voy a odiarte. 

_//vista desde cámara de video// _

_- donde demonios se fueron a meter esos dos?, y mi hermana? _

_- Akagui-san relájate, ya los encontraremos, además Haruko-chan salió a buscar a Sakuragui-san desde hace buen tiempo, seguramente la encontraremos con el, y también a Rukawa _

_- Sakuragui, Rukawa y Haruko?, o Dios ¡ esto si va a ser un gran espectáculo.... TAKAMIYA TRAE A LOS MUCHACHOS Y LAS DEMÁS CÁMARAS DE VIDEO¡¡ _

_- siiiiiiiiiii ^____^ _

_- Que hace este balón aquí?, estos chicos no tienen cuidado con nada _

_- Kogure-sempai, la puerta de los vestidores esta abierta¡ _

_- vamos¡ _

_- Haruko-chan¡ _

_- Hanamichi?¡ _

_- Oh por Dios¡ Rukawa y Sakuragui, que demonios han estado haciendo ustedes?¡?¡ _

_- Acaso no es obvio?. _

_- Haruko-chan?, Haruko-chan, estas bien? _

_- *susurro* los odio _

_//fin de la cinta// _


End file.
